Machine vision is used commonly to inspect manufactured objects, parts, printing and other physical items for visible flaws and defects. A variety of systems have been developed to perform such inspection, many of which contain a variety of advanced flaw-detection features and tools. Some machine vision systems may also include alignment capabilities (e.g. work piece alignment). One advanced inspection and alignment system is available under the Insight® product line from Cognex Corporation of Natick, Mass. Such systems can be trained with a model image of a desired part appearance, and employ advanced pattern recognition tools to compare the stored model image to the runtime image being inspected.